Warfare Lockdown
by Ghostt
Summary: Petra Ral fue la única sobreviviente del equipo de Levi y las muertes a manos de la Titan Femenina fueron demasiadas, esto conlleva a que se realice un plan el cual Erwin y Hanji jamas pensaron que realizarían. La operación mas peligrosa para cualquier humano comienza y no hay vuelta atrás, Warfare ha nacido.


**Disclaime**r: Shingeki no Kyojin y su mundo pertenecen a su creador Hajime Isayama. Warfare Lockdown es una historia creada y totalmente mia.

**Nota: **Hola a todos bueno después de ver la serie y leer el manga me dieron ganas de crear una historia alterna a la que ya conocemos todos, jamas apoye y hasta el día de hoy no acepto la muerte de Petra Ral en la historia, por ende lo que eh creado toma lugar después de la muerte del equipo de Levi y el rescate de Eren. En esta realidad Petra Ral es una de las protagonistas.

Este es mi primer Fanfic así que todas las opiniones son bien recibidas :)

Bueno eso es todo y espero que disfruten de este prologo como tanto lo hice escribiendo

**La llamada**

Las imágenes eran difusas, con una sensación de pánico, pero dentro de la oscuridad poco a poco se iba aclarando todo, Petra mirando hacia atrás desde su hombro como la Titan femenina la observaba con un solo ojo, ese ojo que hablaba por si mismo pronunciando la muerte, trata de mantener el equilibrio del equipo de maniobras 3D pero en un parpadear de ojos la Titan corre hacia ella con una inmensa velocidad - ¡No puede estar pasando esto es imposible!- grita mientras sigue peleando con su equipo. Auruo le grita su nombre y en un forcejeo extremo uno de los gases explota haciendo que tome una gran velocidad y esquivando el golpe de la inmensa patada que dio la titan contra un árbol, en esos pocos segundos Petra pudo verse a si misma el como pudo haber muerto, en eso ella pierde completamente el control y cae a gran velocidad en el suelo golpeándose simultáneamente.

Ella trata de reponerse pero no lo logra solo queda arrodillada, sangre brota de su cabeza haciendo que le caiga en los ojos, en ese momento de donde se encuentra completamente mareada pudo notar como Auruo golpeaba a la Titan pero no hubo efecto para luego ser atacado por ella y ser despedazado por completo. Petra ni siquiera podía hablar cada segundo que pasaba se desvanecía pero trataba de luchar con ella misma, trata de tomar su arma pero el daño era demasiado y cae al suelo, se da media vuelta y queda mirando el cielo el cual poco se lograba ver por los gigantes arboles, se desvanecía aunque ella no quisiera pero de pronto lo único que pudo notar fue como el grito de Eren pasa de agudo a un grave monstruoso, todo se tornaba negro todo se desvanecía.

Con impacto y asustada petra se despierta de la cama, trata de calamar su respiración, pasa su mano sobre su frente y nota que esta sudando - Si tan solo pudiera manejar esto...- de dice a si misma, llevaba alrededor de 8 días con la misma pesadilla, el momento donde sus amigos Gunther, Auruo y Bert murieron a manos de la Titan femenina, ella se levanta y se dirige a la ventana lentamente, puede notar que esta a punto de amanecer y la tristeza vuelve a su corazón, comienza a llorar por lo ocurrido pero trata de calmarse por que decide ir al baño para luego vestirse.

Al pasar un rato petra sale de su habitación y camina sin saber hacia donde se dirige, simplemente quiere encontrar un punto de tranquilidad, de pronto en el siguiente pasillo el Capitán Levi esta apoyado con su espalda en la pared, con sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, se notaba pensativo - Capitán...Buenos días... no pensé que lo encontraría aquí tan temprano - le dijo, Levi abre sus ojos lentamente y luego fija su mirada hacia ella - ¿Petra no puedes dormir? - pregunto el, ella con mano se toca la parte de atrás y ríe - La verdad es que no mucho pero voy asimilando las cosas de a poco capitán - Levi camina lentamente hacia Petra y posa sus dos manos en sus hombros - Quiero decirte que haz sido una excelente soldado, no pude haber elegido a nadie mejor para que fuera parte de mi equipo y quiero que siempre tengas claro eso - le dijo, Petra se pone nerviosa - Capitan solo trato de dar todo de mi a la hora de cumplir nuestras misiones...pero le agradezco mucho sus palabras - le dijo, Levi mira hacia un costado y después vuelve a fijar su mirada en ella - Eres una de las mejores soldados que puede tener la humanidad y de verdad solo te quiero dar las gracias - le dijo para luego caminar - Petra vamos a tener una reunión en el salón así que dirígete hacia ese lugar, yo estaré en un momento - Petra se sintió rara, sentía que Levi le hablo como si fuera una despedida -Que le sucede al capitán..¿sera su lesión? - pensó.

Petra llego al salón pero Levi aun no llegaba, empezó a mirar hacia todos lados tratando de calmar la espera, de pronto la puerta se abre -Capitán tengo que decir...¿Christa? - dijo Petra -Buenos días eh...disculpe la tardanza me perdí con tantas habitaciones, pero ya estoy aquí - dijo ella riéndose tímidamente, Christa entro y tomo asiento, las dos se miraron pero Petra sentía que Christa estaba esperando algún tipo de respuesta -¿Christa quien te llamo? - pregunto -Bueno el comandante Erwin dijo que estuviera a esta misma hora aquí y que se tendría una reunión conmigo, lamento haberla echo esperar - respondía - Pero Christa yo no soy la persona con quien tienes una reunión - dijo confundida - ¿No me diga que este no es el salón central?- dijo preocupada y poniéndose de pie - Si lo es toma asiento - le afirma riéndose - Es que es muy raro esto yo también estoy citada aquí pero fue por el Capitán Levi - a Christa te le abren los ojos de admiración - ¿El capitán Levi estará con nosotros? - pregunto - Creo que si...según es lo que me dijo - Petra estaba un poco confusa por la actitud de Levi y encontrarse con Christa ¿Por que razón una chica del escuadrón 104 tendría una reunión con ella y el?.

La puerta se abre y Levi entra, Christa se pone de pie - Buenos días Capi...- saludaba pero es interrumpida por Levi - tranquila no es necesario que hagas eso, no soy rey ni nada - ella queda un poco confundida y se sienta, Petra comienza a reír - Relájate- le decía a ella - No podemos empezar aun - comento Levi seriamente - ¿A que se refiere con eso capitán? ¿no solo somos nosotras? - pregunto petra pero la puerta es golpeada y se abre - ¿Brzenska? - pregunto Petra sorprendida - Realmente me costo encontrar este lugar Levi, hola chicas - comento ella y se dirigió a sentarse - Es esa la razón por la que esta es nuestra base de operaciones - dijo el - Levi no tuve el lugar ni el momento pero como ahora estamos aquí...de verdad lo siento por lo ocurrido con tu equipo, eran soldados extraordinarios - comento - Los mejores - dijo , el ambiente se torno un poco triste pero luego Levi hablo - Ok chicas a pesar de que no todos están aquí si están las que necesitaba ver...a partir de hoy serán relevadas de las posiciones en las que se encuentran - las tres quedan atónitas y preguntando que ocurre - Serán removidas hacia otra dirección - decía el, Petra se dio cuenta de las palabras que le dijo antes de esta reunión - Capitán me niego a aceptar tal orden usted me eligió y yo decidí ser parte de su equipo - respondía, - Petra...no te dije que no seguirás acá ni que no te supervisare - respondió el - A que se refiere con todo esto - pregunto Christa.

La puerta nuevamente se abre y entra el comandante Erwin Smith junto a Hanji Zoe – Ok esto no es algo común para que tengamos una reunión secreta – dijo Brzenska cruzando sus brazos, Erwin toma asiento – ¿Por que tendríamos una reunión secreta? – pensó Petra mientras movía sus dedos entre si.

Como saben las perdidas con la ultima expedición fueron como se esperaban….grandisimas, pero esto nos llevo a descubrir quien podría estar atrás de todo esto, Eren Jeager, Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlet están al tanto del asunto y ellos ejecutaran el plan como es debido.

Brzenska mira seriamente a Erwin y luego le hace un reojo a Petra, claramente Erwin estaba diciendo esto para dejarles en claro que ellas estaban fuera del plan –Se supone que un plan con tan gran importancia se lo dejáramos a novatos….bueno…. supongo que tienes tus razones pero eso no explica que ocurre aquí y por que junto a nosotras se encuentra Christa Renz.

Hanji camina lentamente alrededor de todos – La verdad es que –se exalta-¡Serán parte de algo realmente importantisimo! Pero…es la única manera que tenemos para lograr avances en esta guerra- dijo, -No podemos esperar otros cinco años para tener nuevos soldados o tomar a cualquier persona que no tiene experiencia con el equipo de maniobras – dijo Levi mientras toma una taza de te, Erwin respira profundamente – Han sido elegidas para un propósito en el que a solo ustedes se les podría confiar…el punto es que aun el grupo no esta completo-dijo.

Petra trago y se puso a pensar en sus compañeros que habían muerto, un sentimiento de venganza era el que sentía, cerraba su puño con fuerza – ¿Se refiere a gente del escuadrón 104 comandante?- pregunto Christa nerviosa, Erwin cierra sus ojos – Christa tu eres la única de los novatos que estará acá – respondió, ella se sobresalta -¡¿Pero que hay de Mikasa? Ella es la mejor evaluada del grupo yo fui la ultima, hay varios que podrían ser de mejor utilidad que yo!- dijo poniéndose de pie – Te evaluó otra gente no nosotros – dijo Levi mirándola a los ojos –Mikasa como se menciono es parte de un plan que ejecutaremos pronto ¿Por qué te consideras menos? Tienes potencial – dijo Hanji, Christa mira hacia el suelo un poco avergonzada – Christa eres una de las elegidas y es una orden – comento Erwin – Lo siento no quise desobedecer solo no entendía…bueno al decir verdad aun estoy confusa – dijo ella mientras volvía a sentarse.

Erwin se pone de pie –Es hora de ir por los otros, cuando estén todos juntos se sabrá lo que ocurre…por el momento lo único que les diré es que serán parte de algo lo cual ningún rango de la milicia puede lograr hacer – dijo.

Brzenska se asombra y queda impactada – No me digas que…- dijo –Los jinetes se alzaran por la humanidad – comento Levi.

Petra insinuaba algo, sentía que habría un cambio enorme en su vida, no le parecía normal que ella la única sobreviviente del grupo de Levi, Brzenska la líder del escuadrón de la 1ª División de la Fuerza de Elite de las Tropas Estacionarias y Christa una chica novata fueran elegidas para algo de gran magnitud, pero una cosa tenia claro y era el echo que si tiene una oportunidad de vengar a su compañeros fallecidos lo hará.


End file.
